


Just My Luck

by markjinnology



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Inspird by @markjintweets daily markjin prompts on twitter:Jinyoung was rushing to class when he accidently spilled paint on Mark's designer jacket. But what can he do? He's not rich and Mark's pissed. They eventually reached a compromise. Jinyoung will be his slave till he pays it back.





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from me to you for Valentine's Day ❤. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Thank you for the continuous love & support!
> 
> -markjinnology

Jinyoung knew he was in deep trouble this time. Sungjin, the theater club stage manager, specifically told him last time if he was late again next time he’ll have his head. Glancing at his wristwatch Jinyoung was three minutes late. He lets out a distress huff as he readjusts the three stack of paint cans he was holding against his chests. Finding the three shades of blue he needed to paint the theater backdrop with took a lot more time than he bargained for.

  
He turned the corner thinking if he was just five minutes late maybe Sungjin wouldn’t cut his head off. But perhaps the world wanted to see him suffer because the next thing he knows Jinyoung came in contact with someone. As he bumps into them the highest of the can tilts forward and came crashing onto the said person. The lid popped open and the vibrant blue paint came pouring out. Blobs of paint splattered on the floor, on the tip of Jinyoung’s shoes and jeans, and most importantly the person’s shoulder of his white jacket.

  
“Oh my god,” Jinyoung says quickly placing down the rest of the two cans of paint to inspect the scene further. “I am so sorry!”

  
“YAH!” The stranger shouts in annoyance as he looks at his ruined white jacket. “Do you know how much this cost?”

  
Jinyoung glances at the jacket the stranger was tugging. Biting his bottom lip nervously Jinyoung looks up to meet the gaze of a furious blonde. “Um-fifty dollars?” Jinyoung guesses, he wasn’t one for fashion so he had no clue whatsoever. However, his answer seemed to have infuriated the stranger even more.

  
“FIFTY DOLLARS?” The stranger scoffs. “I’ll have you know this is a designer jacket. It’s a limited edition and cost over three thousand dollars, but now it’s covered in BLUE PAINT.”

  
“I said I was sorry,” Jinyoung says, the stranger’s attitude was beginning to get on his nerves.

  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it. My jacket is ruined, this paint isn’t going to just come off completely stainless free and since this jacket was limited edition it’s no longer available. The only option you have is paying me back.”

  
Widening his eyes as his mouth drops open in horror Jinyoung points at the stranger’s jacket. “What? You just said the jacket cost three thousand dollars! I don’t have that kind of money!”  
“Well, that’s how much it costs so you better start thinking buddy.”

  
The way how the stranger called him ‘buddy’ irritated Jinyoung off even more. _Who does this guy think he is?_ The guy has a handsome face, but it came with a terrible attitude. And this accident has now made him officially dead meat to Sungjin.

  
“Look, I’m sorry about what happened to your jacket. I could pay for the laundry fee-”

  
“Did you not hear what I just said earlier? Unless it’s some magical detergent this stain isn’t going to come off cleanly.” The stranger emphasized by pointing to the blue paint on his shoulder.

  
“I really don’t have that kind of money to pay you back.” Jinyoung juts out his lip as his eyebrows creases in displeasure. _What kind of student can afford such an expensive jacket in the first place?_ The stranger examines Jinyoung from head to toe taking in his clothes as if judging him. “Fine,” Hearing that Jinyoung release a relieved sigh but it was short lived. “You don’t have to pay me back with cash. I think you’ll make a good errand boy. You’ll work under me until you clear off your debt. For each errand, I’ll deduct 10 dollars off.”

Doing quick math in his head Jinyoung stares at the guy flabbergasted. “That’ll take me 300 errands to pay off this debt!”

“A guy with a brain,” the stranger says to himself before crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk. “I’m glad you figured that out. Now, I think it’s best we start immediately, don’t you agree?”

“You can’t be serious?” Jinyoung retorts back clenching his hands into fists. Any second now he was going to let this guy have a piece of his mind.

With a serious face and pointing at his shoe, “I’m dead serious, you can start your very first errand by cleaning the paint that dripped onto my shoe.” 

Just when Jinyoung opens his mouth to speak another male voice comes into the conversation calling out to the stranger.

“Mark, what’s taking you so long?”

Jinyoung whips around to find a male around his height walking up to them. He had black hair and two twin moles on his upper left eyelid. His hands were in his pants pocket and he wore multiple hoop earrings on both ears.

“Oh, Jaebeom! I just enslaved someone!” The stranger, named Mark, said all too cheerfully. Ignoring Mark’s word Jaebeom examines Mark from head to toe before looking around the surrounding.

“What the fuck happened to _you_? And why are there paint on the floor?” Jaebeom arches an eyebrow up in question before his eyes lands on Jinyoung. Jinyoung stood up a bit straighter, intimidated by the stranger and the aura he has around him.

“That is all done by my newly established slave,” Mark says mischievously. Jinyoung can’t believe the mess he got himself into on a spring Thursday afternoon. Swallowing down his saliva Jinyoung stutters as he speaks, his previous brave demeanor completely gone.

“I-I gotta go-theater is waiting for me.” His sentence didn’t even make sense as Jinyoung quickly gather his two still well intact can of paint. He was about to sidestep Mark to flee the scene when he gets pulled back.

“Not so fast paint boy,” Mark states grabbing Jinyoung by the red hoodie he was wearing. Quick as a lightening Mark grabs something out of Jinyoung’s hoodie pocket waving it in front of him. It happened to be his AirPods he just recently saved enough to buy. “I’ll be keeping this as leverage to see you again. Come find me in the uni cafeteria around one tomorrow, peach cheeks. Let’s go Jaebeom.” Without waiting for an answer Mark’s steps past Jinyoung and disappears down the hall.

A groan escapes out of Jinyoung’s mouth. He’s absolutely late to the theater now, he got himself entangled into a mess of being someone’s slave, and he now needs to clean the spilled paint in the hallway.

 _Just my luck_. Jinyoung thinks shaking his head as he makes his way to the theater first. Cleaning up the paint off the hallway will have to wait.

 

“Park Jinyoung, do you not take me seriously?” A furious Sungjin holding a rolled up script in one hand says when Jinyoung makes his way into the theater room. “You’re a whole half an hour late! I needed you to start painting on those backdrops immediately!”

“Sorry Sungjin, but I can explain.” Jinyoung pleads to the theater club stage manager.

“Forget it, while you were out having fun your teammates already began working on the backdrop. This is your last warning Jinyoung. I’m serious.” Sungjin’s voice drops softly in the last sentence. Jinyoung knew he was only being harsh because that was his role. Sungjin was actually a nice and simple kind of guy when he was outside of being the theater’s club stage manager. “Get to work.”

“Right away sir!” Jinyoung tries to joke by saluting him. Only he gets a whack on the head from the rolled up script he was holding, but Jinyoung saw the slight quirk of a smile.

“Just get to work.”

“What happened? Why are you late?” Wonpil, Jinyoung’s best friend questions once Jinyoung was beside him with a paintbrush in hand.

“Luck is clearly not on my side today. I got here late, spilled paint in the hallway, which I need to clean later, and I’m now involved in being someone’s slave just because I spilled paint on their expensive jacket.” Jinyoung groans recalling his misfortunes for the day.

“How expensive was that jacket?” Wonpil asks out of curiosity as he adds some white paint to the cloud he was working on for the backdrop.

“Three thousand dollars apparently.”

“THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS?” Wonpil exclaims whipping his head to stare at Jinyoung with wide eyes. His mouth dropped open in shock as people around the theater turn their heads toward there direction from the commotion. Dropping his voice back down to a minimum, Wonpil repeats his question again. “Three thousand dollars?”

“Yeah, that jacket must have been made out of gold.”

Recovering from his shock Wonpil begins painting beside Jinyoung again with his brows furrowing in deep thought. “I wonder who it is, a person affording something that expensive must be rich.”

Jinyoung lets out a scoff, “Or a mafia who sells who knows what in order to get that kind of money.”  
“Or he’s rich.”

“Just shut up and continue to paint.”

When Sungjin finally called it good for the day the theater club members all whoop and clap their hands in celebration. Jinyoung stretches his back as his muscle seemed to have stayed in one position for quite some time. Wonpil does the same patting his back as he gets up from his seat.

“I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” Wonpil bids goodbye giving a slight wave of his hand. Jinyoung does the same before getting up to gather his belongings and a bucket, mop, and scraper to clean up the mess he left in the hallway. Cleaning up the mess took at least forty five minutes, it would have taken a bit quicker if the paint hadn’t dried up. The sky was already turning a hue of pink signaling the act of the sun setting when Jinyoung steps out of the university ground. He grabs for his AirPods in the pocket of his hoodie only to find it missing. Suddenly a flash of the stranger’s face cross through Jinyoung’s mind reminding him of who took his AirPods. He sighs in defeat grabbing onto the straps of his backpack. He was not looking forward to tomorrow.

  
“Hey, peach cheeks you came after all.” Mark greets Jinyoung with a smirk on his face. Jinyoung had come to the cafeteria around one just as Mark said he would find him there. With a pout, Jinyoung sticks his hand out towards Mark.

“I came, so can I now get my earphones back now?” Mark grabs out the said item from his jacket and extends it towards Jinyoung but quickly moves it upward out of Jinyoung’s grasp.

“Not so fast. Have we come to an agreement that you’ll be working for me until you pay off your debt?”

Restraining his will to roll his eyes Jinyoung lets out a huff, “Yes, you have more word.”

“Good boy,” Mark teases dropping the earphones into Jinyoung’s hand.

“I’m not your good boy! My names Jinyoung so call me that instead.” Jinyoung warns stuffing his earphones into his pocket.

“Peach cheeks suits you better than Jinyoung.”

“I’m sorry, but what is going on?” A male that Jinyoung never seen before asks. He was sitting with Mark at the cafeteria table. He was lean and had brown hair a complete contrast to Mark’s blonde hair. Jaebeom, the man with the intimidating aura that Jinyoung met yesterday was also at the table.

“Bam, I’ll explain it to you later,” Jaebeom answers as Mark ignores the two still staring at Jinyoung with a smile.

“Alright, let us start with your first task then peach cheeks.”

“What do you want?” Jinyoung asks not so nicely.

“Here’s a couple of bills,” Mark says whipping it out from his pants pocket, “go buy me the custard bread that the cafeteria sells.” Grumbling under his breath Jinyoung snatches the bills out of Mark’s hand and storms off. Mark chuckles as he watches Jinyoung lines up in the cafeteria line.

“What the hell is going on?” Bambam asks once more and this time successfully getting Mark’s attention.

“I got myself a servant Bam.” Mark answers, “He spilled paint on my jacket yesterday.”

“The expensive one?”

“The one and only.”

Bambam lets out a low whistle, “Poor guy will be paying it for a lifetime.”

“You have the money to buy another jacket just like it. Why make him go through all the trouble?” Jaebeom cuts in watching Jinyoung pay for the bread with Mark’s money.

Mark shrugs his shoulder as a grin spread across his face. “I know, but this is fun.”

“Here,” Thrusting the wrapped bread in front of Mark’s face Jinyoung waits till Mark takes it. “If that’s all-”

“Hold up peach cheeks,” hearing his nickname has the younger jutting his lips out in a pout. “Let me see your phone.”

“Why? So you could steal something of mine again?”

“Just unlock your phone and give it to me.” Motioning for Jinyoung to hand over his device the younger reluctantly does as he was instructed. Mark snatches it from his hand and begins typing on it. Moments later his own phone starts to ring on the table. “Now I have your phone number to call you.”

“Whatever, can I have my phone back now?”

Mark grins up at Jinyoung, “Sure thing peach cheeks.” Handing back the device Jinyoung stuffs it back in his pocket before walking away. “Bye Jinyoung! I’ll see you later!”  
Jinyoung didn’t even bother to look back behind him as he flicks him off with his middle finger. Mark cackles to himself as Jaebeom and Bambam continue to stare at him.

“I think he’s enjoying this a bit too much, hyung.” Bambam whispers beside Jaebeom.

Jinyoung was meticulous to just how many times Mark had called him to run errands. Not even a day and he has already done six tasks for him. But who was he complaining? He now has only two hundred and sixty-four more errands to run. Besides the errands wasn’t even challenging. They were rather small and annoying tasks. So far he had bought bread, bought a small carton of milk, tied the guy’s shoe, helped carry his backpack (still doing it), take pictures of the guy (he doesn’t know what for exactly), carry said guy’s jacket, and most recently help feeding the guy his chocolate cake at a café after school. Jaebeom and Bambam, as Jinyoung learned their names, tagged along.

“This looks an awfully like a date I am intruding.” Bambam comments earning a cold glare from Jinyoung who’s feeding Mark. Jaebeom nudges Bambam by the shoulder giving a glare to silence him. “What? I’m just stating what I’m seeing.”

“Hey, peach cheeks, I’m waiting for my bite of cake.” Mark interrupts unfazed by having his friends there. Jinyoung mutters under his breath annoyed by having to spend his after-school time with these guys. “What was that?” Mark inquired arching an eyebrow up daring for Jinyoung to say it out loud.

“Nothing!” Jinyoung says through clench teeth and a fake smile. Mark seemed to like the reaction he was getting as he pinches Jinyoung’s cheeks.

“You’re so cute.” Mark cooed as Jinyoung swatted his hands away.

“Date,” Bambam says between a cough.

“Park Jinyoung is that you?!” A loud male voice calls out in the cafe. Jinyoung can only groan internally because he recognizes that voice. That loud and over traumatic voice can only be from his second best friend, Jackson Wang. His voice only got louder as he made his way closer to his table. “It is you! Did you bail on me, your second _best friend_ , just to hang out with these three guys?” Jackson asks putting his hands on his waist.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” Bambam riled up gets up from his chair. Jaebeom tugs on Bambam’s shirt to get him to sit back down.

“Jackson, I’ll explain to you later,” Jinyoung begs with his eyes for him to leave. He forks another piece of cake before feeding Mark.

“Oh my god, are you on a date? Wait, that’ll be weird with these two here.” Just then Jackson’s eyes bulged wide in shock. “Park Jinyoung, you have a boyfriend and didn’t tell me or Wonpil?!”  
Jinyoung shuts his eyes in frustration. Why is his life so hard?

“Hey, are you always screaming?” Jaebeom decides to asks in his seat with a blank stare.

“No, that’ll be Youngjae.” Jackson answers, “Hey! What are you imply-” his words get cut off as Jinyoung stands up and puts a hand over his mouth to shut his friend up.

“Jackson you’re embarrassing me here,” Jinyoung mutters close to Jackson’s ear. “Please excuse us for a minute.” He drags Jackson with him out to the entrance of the store and lets him go.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Jackson gives him a scandalous stare. Jinyoung sighs before giving Jackson the short version of his unfortunate event.

“I’m offended you told Wonpil and not me.” Jackson sulks when Jinyoung was done explaining.

“Jackson, focus on the problem here.”

“Fine. So you’re saying you’re working for that hot blonde guy?”

“Jackson,” Jinyoung warns as Jackson laughs.

“I’m just saying if you weren’t in this situation I’m pretty sure you’ll have the hots for him.”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung blushes as this earns himself more laughter from Jackson. “Now that you know can you _please_ let me do my job peacefully.”  
Jackson pats him on the shoulder still laughing. What the hell is he laughing about anyway?

“Oh, my cute Jinyoung I feel bad for you.” Jackson finally says after catching his breath. At that comment, Jinyoung pouts before getting up from the bench they were sitting on by the entrance of the cafe.

“I know, I gotta go before the devil comes looking for me again.”

“You should bring them to meet Wonpil, Youngjae, and Yugyeom sometimes. I think they’ll get along with each other.”

“Like hell I would I’m not their friend and they’re not mines. I’ll text you later.” Waving bye to Jackson he heads back inside the cafe to look for Mark and his friends. They were still sitting at the same table talking amongst themselves. As Jinyoung got close to the table he noticed the plate of cake in front of Mark was now empty. Looks like Mark didn’t wait for Jinyoung to feed him to eat it all up.

“You’re back peach cheeks!” Mark says happily getting up from his seat. Grabbing his garbage on the table he thrusts in front of him. “Go toss these away and here’s my backpack. I’ll meet you outside.” Without waiting for Jinyoung’s reply he hands him his backpack and leaves the cafe. Jaebeom gets up as well since he didn’t order anything to drink or eat.

“Hey, why didn’t you grab my garbage and let him clean it up as well?!” Bambam shouts after Mark.

“Because he’s serving me Bambam. Stop being lazy and throw away your own trash.”  
Jinyoung definitely has a long bumpy road ahead of him.

  
Three whole weeks had passed by in a blink of an eye and Jinyoung still had a long way to go. He was keeping tabs on how much tasks he did every day. He checks his planner to see he had two hundred and sixty-four tasks left before closing the planner and stuffing it in his backpack.

“He doesn’t make you do hard tasks does he?” Youngjae asks taking a bite of his apple. They were sitting outside in the university field below a tree taking advantage of the nice spring weather. Youngjae was a year younger than Jinyoung, Jackson, and Wonpil, but a year older than Yugyeom.

“No, he’s not mean, but he tends to want to annoy the shit out of me.” Jinyoung replies back as Wonpil pipes up.

“You know, that guy is actually quite smart. I found out we’re both taking the same physical science course.” Wonpil comments beside Jinyoung as he works on his homework. “He answered the professor questions a good sixty percent.”

“I have yet to meet this guy and I want to know who he is.” Yugyeom whines, “I want to meet the guy who’s making Jinyoung’s other half of his life miserable when I’m not around.”

“You little shit.” Jinyoung says and begins to crawl over to Yugyeom who cackles trying to get away. Jinyoung manages to grab onto Yugyeom’s leg to tug him back while Youngjae, Jackson, and Wonpil ignore the two. It was the normal cat and mouse going at it again.

“Ahem,” Jinyoung turns his head around to find Mark staring down at him with questioning eyes. “What are you doing peach cheeks?” Letting go of Yugyeom’s leg Jinyoung turn his body around to sit on the grass.

“What does it look like? I’m hanging out with my friends obviously.”

“Wait, is this the infamous Mark?” Yugyeom asks sitting up straight with wide eyes.

“I see you’ve been talking about me with your friends,” Mark smirks as Jinyoung roll his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

“What do you want?”

“Since you asked, time to get to work!” Mark says happily sticking his hand for Jinyoung to take.

‘ _Not a single day without helping this guy._ ’ Jinyoung thinks as he gets up from the ground. He stuffs everything laying out back in his backpack as Youngjae and Yugyeom took this time to greet Mark.

“I like to thank you for making Jinyoung hyung’s life miserable when I’m not around,” Yugyeom comments as Mark gives a high pitch laugh.

“Yah, shut up you brat! No one asked for your opinion.” Jinyoung scolds knocking his head with his knuckles.

“Did the jacket really cost three thousand dollars?” Youngjae asks as Mark nods his head smiling in amusement.

“Oh my god, you two brat just keep quiet like Wonpil and Jackson are doing. And go start on your homework!” Jinyoung scolds pushing Mark by the shoulder to start walking. “Don’t wait for me to come back. I don’t know when I’m done doing chores for this guy.”

“You know I have a name, Mark, perhaps you should start using it.”

“Well I have a name too, Jinyoung, yet you still call me peach cheeks.” Jinyoung jabs back as he continues pushing Mark along in front of him.

“Touche, but like I said peach cheeks is a great name for you.”

Ignoring Mark’s comment Jinyoung steps in front of him, “So what do you need me to do now? You need me to buy another custard bread for you?”

“Actually, I need to go to the library and write a report. I need you to grab a book for me.” Mark answers crossing his arms behind his back as he rocks back and forth.

“Are you serious?” Jinyoung deadpans, “You can just get it yourself-you know I don’t even know why I am still surprised with the tasks you assign me.” He mutters as he begins walking towards the direction of the library with Mark following behind him all happily.

“Are you sure this is the right aisle?” Jinyoung asks scanning the bookshelf for the said textbook Mark needed.

“The librarian said it’s on the non-fiction section on aisle J through L.” Mark replies back with a shrug. “Give it another look.”

Letting out a huff of annoyance Jinyoung takes another look and finally spots the textbook on the higher section of the shelf. Going on his tiptoe his fingers could only manage to touch the spine of the book. He sets his foot back down with his arms tired.

“Here,” Mark pushes a step stool he manages to find towards Jinyoung. “Use this.”

“Thanks,” Jinyoung mutters as he puts the step stool in front of him. Putting one foot on the stool he made sure to get a good grip and balance before he climbs up the stool. Grabbing the textbook out the shelf he looks down at Mark to show him the cover. “Is it this textbook?”

“Yup,” Mark beams up at Jinyoung while biting his bottom lip making the younger suspicious.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

“Nothing,” Mark answers innocently before his eyes shifts to staring at Jinyoung’s bottom. That earns Jinyoung eyes to go wide in shock, “Were you-were you checking out my butt?!” Jinyoung asks his cheeks staining pink as he uses the book to cover his butt.

Mark gives a shrug, “I’m not going to lie. You have a nice peach just as your cheeks. They look soft and squishy.”

“WHAT?” Jinyoung exclaims startled by how Mark can be so nonchalant about what he said.

“I was talking about your cheeks, peach cheeks.” Mark explains only confusing Jinyoung even more.

“My cheeks?!” Jinyoung holds the textbook closer to his butt even more.

“I wasn’t referring to those cheeks. These cheeks!” Mark points to his own cheeks on his face by puffing up his cheeks.

“You per-” Jinyoung meant to turn his body a little to scold Mark and ends up losing his balance. He could feel himself falling backward in slow motion as his heart begins to race. Just as he felt himself falling in slow motion everything happened so fast. He finds him staring into Mark’s eyes in shock. Mark had managed to catch him in his arms his face mere inches away from him. The textbook had fallen to the ground long forgotten as both males stared at each other in silence. Being this up close to Mark, Jinyoung can see just how handsome the guy was. He had a nice define nose and bright twinkling brown eyes. Jinyoung’s eyes dart down to Mark’s red smooth lips. He gulps down his saliva as his heart continues to race rapidly.

“You’re staring peach cheeks.” Mark whispers snapping Jinyoung from his thoughts. He quickly struggles out of Mark’s grasp. Standing back up on his own two feet he quickly picks up the fallen textbook to thrust it in Mark’s arms.

“Here is your textbook.” Jinyoung mumbles looking away from Mark with his face red in embarrassment. Mark chuckles to himself letting Jinyoung walk away quickly. When Jinyoung deems he was far enough from Mark where he was between some bookshelves he lets himself fall apart. Placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart he groans in despair. He cannot believe he embarrassed himself like this in front of the guy. Hitting himself on the head he curses at himself. How can he face this guy from now on after what happened? Groaning he tries to calm himself down.

‘ _Park Jinyoung calm down. I’m sure he already finds you to be a loser from the beginning. There is nothing for you to feel embarrassed about._ ’

Giving himself a few good slaps on the face he ignores the few questioning gaze from people around him. Walking back to the table he first decides to take a peek behind a bookshelf to see if Mark was already back. Luckily, he was nowhere in sight allowing Jinyoung to grab his backpack and quickly exit the library.

Jinyoung was glad Mark hadn’t seemed to tell his friend what had happened in the library between them. He imagined all the worse scenario with Mark’s friend, especially Bambam, poking fun of him. But it never came when he met up with Mark in the cafeteria around one. Mark hands him a few bills as per usual to go buy him his favorite custard bread, but before he went off he noticed a few extra bills in there. Pulling out the extra cash he was going to return it to Mark when the blonde stops him. “It’s to buy two custard bread.” Mark answers.

“Why? You’re that hungry today?” Jinyoung retorts back as Mark ignores him waving him off. When he came back with the two bread he found his four friends sitting at the table with Mark and his friends. “What are you guys doing here?” Jinyoung asks looking at Wonpil since Jackson, Youngjae, and Yugyeom were too busy talking to Bambam. Meanwhile, Jaebeom and Mark were in a deep conversation.

“The boys wanted to meet them and dragged me along.” Wonpil answers scooping up some rice to stuff in his mouth. Jinyoung stares for a few seconds longer before sitting beside Mark who took notice of his return.

“You’re back!” Mark gives him a smile as Jinyoung puts the two wrapped bread on the table to push it aside towards Mark.

“Here, your custard bread.” Jinyoung says when Mark pushes one back to Jinyoung.

“The second one is for you.”

There was a pause of confusion, why was Mark giving him it? Turning to look at the guy who is smiling at him Jinyoung quickly averts his eyes to hide his growing blush. Luckily no one at the table seems to have taken notice. They were all too absorbed among their conversation.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says quiet enough for only Mark to hear.

“You’re welcome, now just don’t sit there. You gotta feed me.” Mark instructs pointing at the wrapped bread in front of him.

‘ _Of course_.’ Jinyoung thinks as he grabs Mark’s bread and tore the wrapper open.

 

Is it just him thinking too much or is something about Mark seem different? Jinyoung has been tossing this question in his head a few times now since that accident in the library two weeks ago. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Mark was still ordering Jinyoung to do tasks so that was not different. Was he being nicer to Jinyoung? Perhaps, but he’s still annoying Jinyoung to no end. So what was it that was different?

When he had tried telling his best friends about it, both Jackson and Wonpil gave each other a look before shaking their heads. “Perhaps you need to open your eyes a little more.” Jackson had said before patting him on the shoulder. That only got him saying a sassy remark of, “My eyes _are_ open.”

He sighs to himself looking out the classroom not really listening to the professor lecturing about literature. He lost track of time when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. A classmate was nice enough to let him know that class had been dismissed. Thanking the person he quickly packs up his belongings before exiting out the classroom and into the hallway. A cup of coffee sounded wonderful to Jinyoung right now. Maybe that would help him get rid of these thoughts in his head. He needed to focus and finish painting that theater backdrop or else this time Sungjin was really going to have his head.

Making his way to the little coffee shop near the university he gets in line. A lot of students must be having the same thought as a good long line was formed. Glancing at his watch he still had a few good twenty minutes before he was late. The line slowly moves up every two minutes and when it was finally his turn a smile appears on Jinyoung’s face. Youngjae his lovely dongsaeng was working at the coffee shop today. He was a part-time employee to help pay his school tuition.

“Hi, Jinyoung hyung!” Youngjae beams with a cute smile on his face while wearing a green apron. Jinyoung can hear a few girls standing by the pickup counter fangirling over just how cute Youngjae was.

“Hey Youngjae, it looks like you got yourself a few fangirls.” Jinyoung teases as Youngjae whines in embarrassment.

“Hyung, stop they’re here to only get coffee.” Youngjae tries to explain typing on the cash register already knowing what Jinyoung wants to order.

“Mmmhmm,” Jinyoung hums grabbing out his wallet for his card to pay for his drink when someone sidles up beside Jinyoung.

“Add a grande cinnamon almond milk macchiato to the order please Youngjae,” Mark says flashing the younger a smile. Glancing at Mark then at Jinyoung, who hadn’t said a word, who was only staring at the older in shock, decides to do as he was told. When Jinyoung finally recovers from his shock he blinks a couple of times.

“W-wh-wait! I’m not paying for your drink Mark Tuan!” Jinyoung says retreating his card in his hand as Mark chuckles.

“No one said you were Park Jinyoung.” Mark answers cooly handing his own card towards Youngjae. Youngjae rung up the order and bids goodbye to Jinyoung and Mark with a smile before taking the next customer in line.

“You know if you wanted your own drink then you could have just got in line. That way you didn’t have to pay for mine as well.” Jinyoung says when both Mark and he were waiting at the pickup counter. Mark chances a glance at Jinyoung before looking back towards the busy kitchen employee scrambling to make people their orders.

“I know, but it’s faster this way. Plus, you got yourself a free drink and I got to talk to you peach cheeks. A win-win situation.”  
Jinyoung feels his heart skipping a beat from what Mark said as the older didn’t seem bothered by what he just said. That guy was such a tease. Jinyoung shouldn’t take his words to heart and get all flustered by him.

“So,” Mark starts, “where are you heading? Are you done with class for the day?”

“Why?” Jinyoung narrow his eyes. He has a feeling this guy was going to make him do errands for him again. “Are you making me do errands for you again?”

Mark laughs when they both hear their order being called at the pickup counter. Grabbing their drinks Mark takes a sip from his cup before letting out a satisfied sigh. “You don’t have to be so suspicious of me all the time Jinyoung. And no, I’m not making you do errands. I was simply going to ask because I’m interested.”

“You make me sound like I don’t have a life besides attending classes and running errands for you.”  
Mark lets out another laugh as they both exit out of the shop and begin walking down the campus ground. “So?”

“I have theater club in about eleven minutes. I gotta go finish painting the play’s backdrop today or the theater’s club stage manager will have my head.”

Mark lets out a slow whistle, “We don’t want that now do we?”

Jinyoung turns his head to look at Mark in confusion. He seriously does not understand what goes through this guy mind. This guy actually cares about him? “Are you-”  
“I mean if you’re dead who else is going to help you pay me back for that jacket?”

‘ _And there it is. Never mind_.’

“So you’re in theater club huh?” Mark asks looking Jinyoung from the side checking him out.

“Stop-stop that,” Jinyoung voice wavers a little from having Mark checking him out.

“Hmmm, I think you’ll make for a lovely actor too bad you’re doing backdrops.”

“Hey! I volunteered to do the backdrop. I’ll try for an acting role next time.” Jinyoung mumbles the last part feeling his cheeks flushing.

Tilting his head to the side Mark shoots a wink at Jinyoung, “That’s my peach cheeks. Have some confidence in yourself. I’m sure there are plenty of suitable roles for you.”

“Wow,” Jinyoung replies in a bit of a shock. “That’s the nicest thing you said to me without annoying me.”

Mark scoffs, “I _am_ nice peach cheeks. You just chose to ignore it. Anyways, I’m coming along with you.”

Halting his steps Jinyoung he thought he heard wrong. “You’re going to what?”

“I’m going to theater club with you.” Mark answers calmly.

“But-why? Why aren’t you hanging out with your friends?”

“Bambam is off with Yugyeom to hang out with and Jaebeom told me specifically ‘I’m studying so don’t you fucking come bother me.’ So I have nothing to do. I’m sure the theater club wouldn’t mind having an extra pair of hands to help today.”

“Mark, I’m going to be working with paint. Last time I remember, I got paint on your expensive jacket. I’m not going to get another designer brand clothing of yours dirty again.” Shaking his head Jinyoung was absolutely not going to allow this to happen again.

“Oh, the clothes I’m wearing today you can buy anywhere. I’m okay if they got dirty or stained. I was just wearing that expensive jacket that day because I had an important appointment with my father that evening.” Mark shrugs as Jinyoung suddenly feels even more guilty for ruining Mark’s event that day.

“I’m sorry for spilling paint on that jacket. You couldn’t wear it to meet your father with it.”

Mark waves off Jinyoung’s apologies and guilty looking eyes. “It’s fine, I wore something just as expensive. It was for a business meeting nothing special. Now, can I go with you now?”

Since he didn’t see any cons in bringing Mark with him he submitted to Mark’s request. “Fine.”

Jinyoung watches as Sungjin scans Mark from head to toe in deep thought. Mark, however, was not affected by Sungjin’s gaze at all as he bounces himself up and down with this feet. “Fine, he can stay here and help out. If I see any joking around I’m kicking him out and you as well, but out of the theater club.” Sungjin warns walking away.

“He’s a lovely character,” Mark says following Jinyoung to the backdrop he was just about finished with. Grabbing two paint brushes Jinyoung hands one of them to Mark. “Wow, you painted all this?” Mark questions in amazement. The backdrop was of the sky, soft blue and bright with soft clouds. It was stunning in Mark’s eyes.

“Wonpil and I worked on this together. Here, this is some blue paint meant for only the bottom section of the blue sky. Fill in any areas that need a little more blue to match the surrounding areas.” Jinyoung instructs before going to do his own work.

Ten minutes passed in silenced with the both of them immerse in painting when Mark gave himself a break. Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed he watches as Jinyoung continues to finish up the painting. Looking around the theater Mark couldn’t seem to find Wonpil and decides to ask.

“Wonpil? He’s coming a little later. His last class today gets off late normally.” Jinyoung replies back dipping his paintbrush in white paint before brushing it gently on the backdrop.

“Jinyoung,” Sungjin calls out to the raven head, “Seolhyun brought in a watermelon to share with everyone here. Can you help her cut it? I think she’s struggling.”

Nodding his head Jinyoung place his items on top of a crate before he disappears to go wash his hands. Mark watches Jinyoung return to the theater room heading towards where a table was set up on the stage. He observes how Jinyoung gives a smile to the female, Seolhyun, who probably was the owner of the watermelon. She thanks Jinyoung while blushing before walking away. As he continues to survey Jinyoung he wants to giggle in humor. Apparently, Jinyoung was struggling to cut the watermelon in half as well. Getting up from the floor Mark makes sure his hands were clean before walking up to Jinyoung. His left arm goes to slide past underneath Jinyoung’s right arm so he could place his left hand on top of Jinyoung’s which was holding on to the watermelon. While his right arm goes to be placed on top of Jinyoung’s right hand where he was holding onto the knife.

“This is hard isn’t it?” Mark asks with a teasing tone, helping Jinyoung press down on the knife to cut the watermelon in half. It startled and flustered the younger as Mark can see his face growing beet red.

“What are you two doing?” Sungjin voice rings with a warning. Both male look to the left where Sungjin has his hands on his hip.

“Um-we-we’re just-” Jinyoung stammers to explain as Mark retreats his hands away just standing beside Jinyoung in silence.

“I don’t need you guys flirting in here. Just cut the damn watermelon.” Sungjin sighs walking away.

“YES, SIR!” Jinyoung screeches and glares at Mark who was giggling beside him.

“Ugh, I’m tired.” Mark complains stretching his body when his bones cracks.

“You barely helped with anything.” Jinyoung points out walking beside Mark. He finally finished the backdrop with Wonpil and was free to go home. It was late into the evening when they stepped out of the theater building. Wonpil had bid goodbye to them earlier and had left already.

“That’s just what you think.” Mark says checking the time on his phone, “I gotta go now peach cheeks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Bidding Jinyoung with a wink Mark walks away with a smile knowing Jinyoung was probably blushing again.

 

“UGH, I think I have feelings for that annoying handsome face.” Jinyoung groans stuffing his head onto his pillow while holding his phone to his right ear.

“You already had the hots for him. You’re just late to realize this.” Jackson says on the other line.

“Wow, you’re calling him handsome now.” Yugyeom comments as crunching of potato chips can be heard through the phone.

Jinyoung was currently revealing his midlife crisis on a five-way call to Jackson, Wonpil. Youngjae, and Yugyeom.

“The better question is what did _Mark_ do to give Jinyoung the last push. It must have been _spectacular_.” Jackson hints for all the boys to start imagining things. Jinyoung flips himself on his back.

“Is this after he bought you coffee hyung?” Youngjae pipes up.

“Oooh, he bought you coffee?” Yugyeom comments eagerly to know more.

“Or is it after the little flirt fest you guys had during theater club today?” Wonpil adds on.

“Oh ho ho HO, what is this little flirt fest I am hearing?” Jackson teases as Yugyeom and Youngjae also get riled up. Demanding to know more.

“Sungjin told me those two were flirting it up while cutting a watermelon together.” Jinyoung can picture the smirk on Wonpil’s face guessing by his tone.

“No fucking way! I wish I was there to witness it.” Jackson whines.

“Apparently, Mark was all up beside Jinyoung and had his hands on top of his so they could cut the fruit together.” Wonpil continues as Jackson screams in excitement. Youngjae and Yugyeom weren’t making the situation better by cheering in the background.

“It wasn’t like that at all.” Jinyoung defends covering his eyes with his free hand feeling himself blush again for the hundredth time today. He’s actually been blushing way too often these past few weeks.

“ _Sure_ ,” the four of his friends say not believing him.

“The suspicion of him having the hots for you is now officially confirmed.” Jackson puts in as Yugyeom and Youngjae second that statement.

“I doubt that that guy just likes to tease and flirt.” Jinyoung recalls all time Mark teased and flirted with him. “It’s nothing unusual.”

“Oh come on, these last few weeks he’s been making you buy extra food just so he could give it to you. If that’s not him liking you I don’t know what is.” Jackson points out as Jinyoung sits upright in bed.

“Wait-is that what I think it’s been different about him?”

“Oh my god.” Jinyoung hears Jackson say followed by a sigh as Youngjae and Wonpil laughs in the background.

“Hyung, you’re so dense.” Yugyeom comments.

“Yah! You punk I just couldn’t pinpoint that out until now!”

“Which is the definition of dense.” The younger boy jabs back.

“You’re so lucky right now Kim Yugyeom. If you’re in front of me right now I would have strangled you.”

“The feelings mutual,” Yugyeom answers back nonchalantly.

 

“So what are you going to do now hyung?” Youngjae decides to change the subject for the sake of preventing a war between Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“Probably going to ignore my feelings and continue to run errands for him so I can be debt free.”

“That’s a terrible plan.” Jackson says giving his opinion. “I say he likes you too. Go out with him and that way your debt will magically go away.”

“Jackson your plan sounds like I’m using Mark just to clear my debt.”

“I’m just saying…”

“You guys are terrible in giving me support and advice.”

“We’re your friends Jinyoung. We aren't love therapists.” Wonpil answers smartly earning praises from the other three.

“I hate you guys. Prepare for your own funeral tomorrow, I’m hanging up.” With that Jinyoung ends the call and drops his phone on his bed before falling back on his bed staring at the ceiling with the little seed of Mark liking him being planted in his head.

The next day Jinyoung made sure to give a good headlock for each of his friends before calling it good. However, they continued to give him knowing glances which he ignored. If his friends were acting weird Jaebeom and Bambam didn’t bother to ask why. Somehow along the way of running errands for Mark, their group of friends formed together as one. What was weirder was he hadn’t seen Mark or had Mark look for him the whole day thus far. He didn’t want to ask Jaebeom or Bambam to have his friends tease him even further. But by one o’clock their now usual lunchtime, Mark was still nowhere in sight.

‘ _Did he get sick_?’ Jinyoung questions while stabbing his fork onto his salad he didn’t have the appetite to eat. He scans the cafeteria for a particular blonde but found him not in sight.

“You look like you’re missing a particular blonde.” Jackson whispers into Jinyoung’s ear. He was sitting beside him at the table where Mark normally sits.

“I’m just wondering if he’s sick. We just haven’t seen him the whole day.” Jinyoung pouts slightly looking down at his salad.

“Mark hyung didn’t tell you?” Bambam pipes up who was sitting across from Jinyoung.

Looking at Bambam he scrunches his forehead in confusion, “Tell me what?”

“Hyung isn’t coming to school today. He had an important meeting with his father again.”

“Um, no, he didn’t tell me this.” Jinyoung mumbles as Bambam gives a shrug of his shoulder.

For some reason, Jinyoung felt hurt that Mark didn’t bother telling him he wasn’t coming today. The older male has his phone number and yet he didn’t bother calling or texting him. Instead, he had Jinyoung worrying about him almost the whole entire day.

“He wanted this to be a surprise and give you a free day from him. That idiot.” Jaebeom says as if sensing Jinyoung’s growing sadness.

“Oh,” Jinyoung feels himself growing red in embarrassment. “O-okay.” Here he was thinking Mark didn’t care when he obviously did. The older male just wanted to give him a surprise. He felt so stupid.

“How thoughtful of him.” Youngjae says looking at Jinyoung with a knowing smile. Jinyoung goes to hit the younger’s foot under the table only it wasn’t Youngjae that yelped in pain but Bambam. This had Jinyoung apologizing profusely to the Thai boy throughout lunch.

Jinyoung’s worry for Mark lessened after hearing about his whereabouts after lunch. Classes were over and he was going to his theater club to help with any last minute things before the play goes on this weekend. He was looking out the window taking in the lovely spring scenery when he hears a familiar male’s voice he had missed hearing the whole entire day.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Mark says walking down the opposite hall dressed in black skinny jeans, a black turtleneck sweater with black boots, and a brown bomber jacket to top it off. He stops about five feet away from Jinyoung who stood still in shock.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung inquires examining Mark’s outfit up and down. “Didn’t you have another business meeting with your father today? And all your class ended for the day?”  
Mark gives a shrug of his shoulder while stuffing his hands in his pants pocket. “Just because...say how did you like your free day?”

Jinyoung crosses his arm across his chest, “It was lovely.”

“Is that so?” Mark questions taking one step forward, “A little birdie told me you were sad I wasn’t around.” Another step taken as the distance between them closed with only two feet left.

Jinyoung curses Jaebeom mentally knowing damn well that little birdie was him.

“I just needed to make sure you were alive still so I could pay off my debt. I don’t like owing anyone anything.” Jinyoung defends as Mark smiles in amusement like he knew Jinyoung wasn’t telling the whole truth.

“Mmmhmmm,” Mark hums before looking around the hallway, “Funny, this was the place where we both met for the first time.”

Jinyoung winces at the memory, “Yeah, where I spilled blue paint on your jacket.”

“True,” Mark nods his head before extending a brown bag in front of Jinyoung to take. He didn’t even notice Mark was carrying a brown bag with him since he was too busy taking in Mark’s handsome features.

Taking the brown bag warily he goes to ask what it was.

“That day when you spilled blue paint on my jacket you also got blue paint on your shoes. I don’t recall the exact brand you wore, but I’m sure it’s to your liking.” Mark looks away pretending this was nothing as Jinyoung brought out the shoebox and opened inside to inspect a new pair of shoes. He glances at Jinyoung as the male remained awfully quiet. “So what do you think?”

Putting the shoes back in the bag Jinyoung looks up at Mark in confusion. “I-thank you for the shoes, but why? You didn’t have to buy me a new pair since it was me who spilled the paint. So why are you doing this?”

Mark chuckles taking one more step closer to Jinyoung, “I’m doing this because I like you peach cheeks.”

“You-you don’t have to constantly buy me stuff just because you like me.” Jinyoung mumbles watching Mark close the last bit of gap between them. He could feel Mark wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him closer to his body.

“Oh, I don’t?” Mark asks with a biting smile his face coming closer to Jinyoung’s. The proximity has Jinyoung hitching his breath waiting for Mark to kiss him. “What do I need to do then? To get you to notice my feelings for you?” Mark whispers, his breath ghosting over Jinyoung’s cheek.

“Ki-kiss me.” Jinyoung stammers feeling his heart hammering against his rib cage when Mark didn’t hesitate to seal his lips with his. The kiss was gentle and slow as if both men were testing each other first. When they both pulled away from one another to catch their breath both males was sporting a small blush.

“Wait-does this mean my debt is wiped clean?” Jinyoung asks seriously a minute later causing Mark to double over in laughter. “What? I’m serious! I need to know if I need to pay you back in cash now or do I pay by running errands still or if it’s no longer the case?”

Wiping the tears from his eyes Mark wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist pulling him to towards his body once more. “You’re so cute peach cheeks. If you must know, you’re still paying off that debt.” Jinyoung nods his head knowing very well Mark wouldn’t let this go. “However, I can make some adjustments.”

“What do you mean?” Looking at Mark who grins at him he points to his lips.

“I’ll take a dollar off your debt for every kiss you give me.”  
Jinyoung knew this deal was way worse than the first one. Yet, he wasn’t in any hurry to pay off this debt. A smile spreads across Jinyoung’s face as Mark waits for his answer.

“Deal.” Sealing the deal Jinyoung plants a soft peck on Mark’s lips who chases after his lips. Only two hundred and forty-two more kisses to go but Jinyoung thinks he’ll stop counting now.


End file.
